


Electrical Tasks (Daithi De Wildcat/DDW)

by Animator2B



Series: Annie's Drabbles [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Among Us AU, M/M, Slight Body Horror?, Slight Mention of Blood, action and fluff?, but the rest are one shots, some violence, tagging is hard, this is actually one of like... 3 among us aus i have, while this one has more in the works :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Originally written on 10-26-2020This was meant to be a one-shot but it became a bigger au. >:3More of this (and some changes to this original one-shot) will be coming... Aaat some point.
Relationships: Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Series: Annie's Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Electrical Tasks (Daithi De Wildcat/DDW)

It was any other day on Skeld. Tyler was doing his tasks. Downloads done, card swipe done, uhg- It was the same old same old, and he felt like he was losing his mind as he fixed wires for what- the 50th time this week? What was even holding this hunk of junk together in the vacuum of space? He gently bumped his head against the metal sheet that protected the rest of the electronics as he finished crossing the wires. Grumbling and moaning to himself. With the task finally done, he put the wire covering back on and turned to leave electrical. Coming to a complete stop when he crashed into someone.

He stumbled back and glared at his crewmate, letting out an agitated sigh when he saw who it was. "Fuckin' hell Nogla. Do you have to stand right on top of me?" Tyler didn't wait for a response and continued towards the exit. Ignoring Nogla's dopey smile and wave. Tyler pulled up his to-do-list, slightly rolling his eyes when he heard footsteps following right behind his. He stopped right at the exit of the room, taking a deep breath to ease his rising agitation. "Nogla, what the hell are you-"

**SLAM!**

Tyler was in the middle of turning around to face his crewmate when something slammed against metal. Tyler nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound, his attention instantly snapping to it. He felt his heart stop at what he saw. Nogla had pinned someone against the light box, it was Evan. Evan tried desperately to fight back, clawing and hiss at Nogla, revealing what he truly was. An imposter.

Tyler had heard about them before. Some sort of strange alien race that could perfectly mimic humans until they hunted. Nogla grunted as he slammed Evan against the box again. His own facade fading as he hissed back at Evan. Tyler could feel the adrenaline pumping through his legs. Begging and pleading for him to run for his life, but his eyes were glued on the two fighting imposters. Watching the two move in ways that humans simply weren't physically capable of doing. Rows of sharp teeth. Barbed tongues. Claws.

The fight finally ended when Nogla tossed Evan across the room. Evan hit the wall with another hard slam. It was so loud and harsh Tyler could've sworn he felt the ground underneath him shake from it. Evan scrambled to his feet in a daze, his eyes quickly glancing at Tyler before locking onto Nogla again. Clearly contemplating his options, before letting out a strange sound and scrambling behind the light box. The sound of the vent opening and closing filling the empty air between Tyler and Nogla.

Tyler let out a sigh of relief, only for adrenaline to spike again when he made eye contact with Nogla. Nogla's eyes were no longer human, his jaw unhinged to make room for the barbed tongue that now lazily hung out of his mouth, and his claws stained with blood (assumingly Evan's). Nogla covered his face with his arm for a moment, recollecting his mask and appearing like he normally would. Nogla, with exhausted breaths, approached Tyler.

Even with the human mask back on, Tyler wanted to run away. Desperately. But somehow his feet became stone. Nogla noticed and hesitated for a moment before bringing Tyler into a hug. Tyler could feel his heart pounding in his ears. "I'm sorry." Nogla mumbled, "I- I tried to stop ye from seeing... I couldn't- Evan fockin' moves fast!" He squeezed Tyler a little more, "Didn't want to scare ye... Only wanted to protect ye."

Tyler opened his mouth to say something back, but nothing came out. Nogla pulled away from the hug, "I understand if ye wanted me tossed out- but get Evan out before ye do! He won't hesitate for a second once I'm gone... And I won't be here to stop him." Nogla looked back at where Evan scampered away, "And until he's off t'is ship, I'm not leaving your side." That last sentence was like some sort of spell, Tyler felt his stone feet turn back to normal and he could move freely again. But he didn't run. Yes, he saw the most horrendous side of Nogla, and yes, just standing next to Nogla still terrified him, but... The thought of being away from Nogla was much more terrifying at the moment. "Tyler?"

"Sorry I just- think is just... A lot."

"I know... I'm sorry."

Tyler let out a shaky breath. Allowing himself a little more time to recollect himself. "Okay... Okay... I think I'm good now." He then did something that neither of them expected and took Nogla's hand. He himself paused at the action and shook his head, "Let's just... Let's just report this bastard already." Not giving Nogla a chance to respond before marching towards the cafeteria. Nogla stumbled at first, but quickly fell next to Tyler, giving a reaffirming squeeze of the hand. Tyler strangely returned it, almost like a natural response.

Now the question was... After Evan... Should he throw Nogla off the ship too? ... As much as logic said yes... Tyler really didn't want to.


End file.
